WFIU and Darren's summer kick off party
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT and Darren are inviting all their favorite authors and cartoons to a summer party. Will it be a succes or a disaster? Read and find out. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

WFIU and Darren's summer kick off party

W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT, Darren Matthias, Flopsy95 RaiKimAngel365, PashaKovalevFangirl205, MoonlightSpirit, and Eframtheretardedrabbit were on the edge of their seats.

It was their last day at their special boarding school for young fan fiction authors and they couldn't wait to get out of there.

The classes seemed to drag on and on. Darren's eyelids were just starting to close when he felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking and unfolded the piece of paper. It was from WFIU.

_"I am so bored"_ The note said.

Darren quickly scribbled something back and tossed it back to her.

_"Tell me about girl"._

_WFIU tossed it back._

_"Any big plans for the summer"?_

_"Nothing much just writing stories. You?"_

_"Same"._

_Darren_ was about to reply back but suddenly an idea come to him. He smiled widely and quickly wrote it down. Then he tosses it to his friend.

_"How about we throw a party"?_

_"A what"?!_

_"You know a party. We could invite all our favorite cartoons and fellow authors"._

_"I don't know. Where would we hold it"?_

_"I hear Zuko borrowed Azula yacht"._

_"Yeah borrowed without permission I bet"!_

_"Totally! Anyway maybe we could convince him to let us use it"._

_"Hmm the more I hear about it the more I like it"!_

_"We could have RaiKimAngel365 send out invites"._

_"PashaKovalevFangirl205 can provide the entertainment"._

_"MoonlightSpirit and Flopsy95 can handle the decorations"_

_"Efram can be our DJ_"!

"_Oh totally the girl loves those tunes"._

_"Okay then that just leaves us with the job of convincing Zuko about the yacht"_

_"Okay not a problem"_

_"And keeping Azula from finding out"_

_"Oh that might be a problem"_

_"DARREN"!_

_"What?! That chick knows EVERYTHING"!_

When Darren didn't get a reply right away he looked over and saw W.I.T.C.H. fan sitting there with a devilish smirk on her face. Darren panicked. He knew that look. When WFIU looked at him he gave her a look that said 'what are you planning'?

WFIU tosses the paper back to him.

_"Just a plan to keep Azula from finding out anything she's not supposes to"_

_"Okay and that would be"?_

_"No, no, no. You just worry about the Zuko issue. Leave Azula to me and Efram"_

_"Why Efram"?_

_"Lets just say I owe her big time"._

_"Okay so we'll all meet up in the usual spot at lunch right"_

_"Yep. Make sure the others know about this"_

_"On it"_

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well it looks like Darren and I are coming up with quite the party**

**Darren: Heck yeah we are**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: R and R to find out what I am planning for Azula**


	2. The Competing Gangs

The competing gangs

At lunch WFIU, Darren, Flopsy95, RaiKim, PashaFangirl205, Moonlight, and Efram all met up under the large oak tree in the courtyard.

"Okay so you guys all know our assignments right" Darren asked the other girls.

"Yep" The four said at once.

"Okay then Flopsy95, Moonlight what are your jobs"? WFIU asked.

"Decorations" The two said together.

"Okay Efram how about you"?

"I'm the DJ baby"!

"RaiKim"?

"I send out the invites".

"PashaFangirl205"?

"Entertainment"

"Okay looks like we're all ready to start planning" Darren said with a smile.

"Uh guys I think that will have to wait" Moonlight said as she pointed in a different direction.

WFIU sighed. "Please don't tell me it's the enemy"! She begged.

"Sorry W.I.T.C.H. fan but it is" Moonlight said with a frown.

With sighs Darren and his friends turned to see the Azula and Phobos fan clubs.

The three girls, Tina, Kaitlin, and Gina ran the Azula fan club and were the most stylish stuck up girls in the whole school. Their three boyfriends, Tony, Mark, and Ryan, ran the Phobos fan club and were the bullies of the school.

WFIU and her friends hated both clubs with a strong passion!

"Well looks like the school geeks are planning another little stupid fan fiction idea" Tina said with a laugh. WFIU made a fist and wished _so_ bad that looks could kill.

"So word is you seven are having a party" Tony said with a smirk.

"How did you find out about that pray tell"? RaiKim asked with a scowl.

"Overheard how else" Kaitlin said with an evil giggle.

"I think you mean you eavesdropped on us"! WFIU cried

"Same difference freckle face" Kaitlin scowled at the red head

"Oh you better watch it pretty girl" PashaFangirl205 said coming to her friends rescue.

"Oh I'm so scared of the school drama geek" Gina scoffed. PashaFangirl205 frowned.

Flopsy95 quickly came to her friend's rescue. "You're just jealous because she beat you out for the part of Toph in the school play of the 'Blind Bandit'!"

Gina scoffed. "Like I would want to play that_ pathetic, little, blind brat"._

That comment sent a surge of anger through PashaFangirl205, WFIU, and Darren. No one insulted Toph as long as they were around.

Darren stepped forward. "Watch what you say about my favorite avatar character" He threatened.

Gina's boyfriend, Ryan, stepped forward and snarled his lip at Darren. Darren immediately ran behind WFIU and Moonlight. As brave as he was, he was spooked by Ryan.

"So about this party are we invited"? Mark asked with a smirk.

**"AS IF"!** The six teens shouted to their arch foes.

Immediately Tina, Kaitlin, Gina, Tony, Mark and Ryan all frowned.

Tina stepped forward. "Of course we're invited it wouldn't be a party without us".

WFIU scoffed. "No it would be a torture fest if you pathetic jerks came"!

Kaitlin stepped forward. "I bet we can throw a party ten times better then the one you losers are throwing.

"Is that a challenge"?! RaiKim asked angrily.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is" Tony replied.

"Oh you are so on"! Darren and WFIU cried.

"Okay. But how about we make things more interesting" Kaitlin said.

"And how will we do that"? Flops95 asked.

Tina smirked. "The losers, which you geeks will be, have to tell all their personal secrets to the cartoon characters that were at their party."

Efram smiled wickedly. "Okay and the winner get's to hold their next party at the losers house and the losers have to serve the guests".

With that the two gangs shook hands on the deal and the Phobos and Azula fan clubs walked away.

"We have to throw a really great party that people will be still be talking about by the time we are in college"! WFIU cried.

"Totally! No way am I going to loose to those creeps" Efram growled making fists.

"But remember E you came up with what the losers have to do so if we by some fatal way, DO loose then we will all blame you" Moonlight spirit told her friend.

"Oh trust us we won't loose" Darren and WFIU smirked rubbing their hands together evilly.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan, RaiKim, Pasha, Moonlight Efram and Flopsy: WE WILL PREVAIL!!**

**Darren: While me friends brag about how we will win R AND R!**


	3. Plan Sabotage

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay guys this chapter is dedicated to RaiKim who has written her first Avatar/W.I.T.C.H. fanfic for me and who is my bestest friend EVER! Also this is just a funny chapter not much to do with the party.**

Sabotage

Later that day the last class of school was almost over and WFIU, Darren, Flopsy95, Moonlight, Pasha, Efram, and RaiKim were grinning ear to ear as the last minuets of class passed. Then the countdown started.

**"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE"!!**

The finale bell of the year rang and the students cheered.

"**WOO HOO"!!**

Papers flew all over the place as students jumped up and ran out of the room. WFIU and her friends stood on the desks and did their annual school is out happy dance. Then they leapt down and high fived each other with large grins.

As they ran out of the room, Kaitlin suddenly appeared out side the door. With a wicked grin she stuck out her foot just as WFIU walked by.

WFIU fell to the floor with a gasp. When she landed she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She must have twisted it when she fell. Pasha and RaiKim quickly ran to their friend's side and gave Kaitlin furious glares.

"Woops sorry" Kaitlin giggled.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU EVIL WITCH"!! RaiKim shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh she'll be fine it's just a little sprain" Kaitlin sneered before turning her back on the group.

"Oh the brat is so going to pay for this one" Flopsy95 vowed as she helped Pasha lift WFIU up.

"I'm with you on that sister"! RaiKim scowled after Kaitlin's retreating back.

"And I know just how to do it" Moonlight smirked. Everyone looked at her with evil grins. Moonlight was after all the payback expert of the group.

"What are you planning Moonlight" WFIU asked with a smile as she leaned on Pasha. Moonlight smiled wider and led her friends over to her locker.

When she opened it their was a large variety of spray paint cans, silly string cans, monster masks, wigs, prank books, and any other thing that had to do with mischief making.

"We are gonna give those jerks just what they have deserved for the past year" Moonlight said. The others smirked widely.

"No all we need is some silly string and spray paint" Moonlight said as she got out enough cans of silly string and spray paint for all seven of them.

"Okay question first. How come you never told us about all this before"? Efram asked with a smirk.

"My business not yours Efram" Moonlight replied simply.

A few minuets later the group stood out side in the parking lot holding spray paint and silly string cans with wicked grins. "This is so wrong, but it feels so right"! RaiKim smirked.

After their first move for plan 'Sabotage' they hide behind some other cars as Kaitlin, Tina, Gina, Mark, Tony, and Ryan walked over. When the groups were two feet in front of them WFIU and her friends leapt out of their hiding place.

"EAT SILLY STRING JERKS"!! The seven friends yelled as they shot the string at their enemies.

Kaitlin Tina, Gina burst into screams as their boyfriends tried to block the string but it proved useless.

"This is for hurting my friend"! RaiKim cried as she got out another can of silly string and aimed it at Kaitlin giving her an extra dose of silly string.

After the friends were sure that the enemies had gotten what they deserved they stopped and quickly ran off before the boys could catch them.

"Oh those little geeks ruined my new outfit" Tina yelled. "And my shoes" Gina screamed. "And look at my hair"! Kaitlin wailed nearly in tears.

"Let's just go home and you ladies can fix up their" Ryan said. They had all parked their cars side by side and when they got there they were not expecting what was there.

WFIU and her friends had spray painted unicorns and rainbows on Ryan, Tony, and Mark's cars and sports cars and mud all over Tina, Gina, and Kaitlin's cars.

"MY CAR" All six shrieked horrified with their cars sudden transformation.

Hidden on the other side of the parking lot, WFIU and her friends burst into satisfied laughter.

"That will teach those jerks not to mess with one of our friends anymore"! Efram cried triumphantly.

"HECK YEAH"!! The other six agreed. Then they high fived each other and burst into laughter. Plan 'Sabotage' had been a success!

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well hoped you guys liked the comedy!**

**RaiKim and Efram: R AND R!**


	4. Party Planning

Party planning

The next day Darren, Pasha, Moonlight, Efram, and Flopsy95 arrived in their usual meeting place in the park. Then they noticed that two were missing.

"Were are W.I.T.C.H. fan and RaiKim"? Efram asked.

"Well RaiKim had a sleepover at W.I.T.C.H. fan's place and they probably slept in a little bit" Pasha said.

On hour later

Darren and the others were getting really ticked off. It had been an hour and RaiKim and WFIU had not shown up. Suddenly the two girls ran over to them.

"Took you two long enough" Flopsy95 scolded them. Darren on the other hand smiled.

"You two stayed up all night watching W.I.T.C.H. episodes and slept in didn't you"? He asked.

RaiKim and WFIU shared guilty glances. "Yeah we did" They said in unison. The others rolled their eyes.

"Okay on to the party" Moonlight said.

"Okay so if we're going to have to plan a super fabulous party we have to have super fabulous idea's" Efram said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Well first off I think that we should have bouncers in case Kaitlin and her goonies try to trash our party".

"That's a good idea WFIU, but who would make good bouncers" Flopsy95 asked.

The seven thought for a second before smiling. "Toph" they said in unison. They knew Toph would love to use her earth bending to kick the butts of people who weren't invited and tried to get in.

"Great I just hope Kaitlin tries to get in so I can see Toph kick that backstabbers butt"! WFIU cried.

Moonlight raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have strong hatred for Kaitlin"? She asked.

WFIU sighed. "Well there's something that you guys don't know about and it involves me being friends with…Kaitlin".

When they heard that her friends' jaws nearly hit the ground. "You were friends with Kaitlin"!? Efram cried in disbelieve.

"Yeah were best friends until junior high when Kaitlin decided I wasn't cool enough for her anymore. I started getting clingy because I didn't want to loose my best friend. Then when Kaitlin read my newest story that, I had written on a piece of paper, she called it a piece of crap, threw it on the ground, and stomped it to pieces. In front of the entire school too! I was heartbroken and lonely. But I got over it and hated Kaitlin with every ounce of my being. Fortunately I met you guys' right after that" WFIU explained.

Moonlight, Pasha, Efram and Flopsy95's jaws had dropped and Darren and RaiKim looked really mad.

"How dare that witch do that to you"! RaiKim cried angrily. "Yeah you totally have a right to hate her W.I.T.C.H. fan. That brat really hurt your feelings"! Darren agreed.

"Okay let's just forget about it and plan the party" WFIU said. "Okay Darren we still need to convince Zuko about the yacht".

"Already done" Darren replied. "I ran into him yesterday and he said we could use it as long as he as invited".

"Sweet! Okay RaiKim have you figured out anybody you want to invite"? Flops95 asked her friend.

RaiKim smiled and pulled out a list.

"Okay for the avatar people I have: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee, Zuko, Iroh, and Toph. For W.I.T.C.H. I have: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Blunk, Caleb, Julian, Aldarn, Vathek, Matt, Napoleon, Yan Lin, Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Lillian and Chris. For Danny Phantom I have: Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Jazz. For Teen Titans I have: Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Terra, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee. And that is all I have so far" RaiKim finished.

"Okay sounds like your making good progress" Pasha laughed. "Efram what kind of songs are you going to play"?

"Well I was thinking that, after all the dancing and stuff, maybe we could do a thing where all of us sing our favorite songs and then we all sing one song together" Efram suggested.

"Well I like the idea" WFIU smiled. "Okay Pasha what do you have for entertainment".

Pasha smiled. "Well maybe we could have the girl cartoons do a fashion show".

"That is a great idea Pasha"! Moonlight cried. "Yeah totally we could have Hay Lin and Elyon design the outfits and we could design some too" Flopsy95 squealed. Darren who held a clipboard in his hand smiled and wrote down 'fashion show and song thing' under 'Ideas for party'.

"Okay Moonlight, Flops95 how are the decorations coming"? RaiKim asked.

"Well Flopsy95 and I decided that there will be plenty of balloons streamers and a disco ball" Moonlight said proudly.

Flopsy95 nodded. "Yep, there will be silver balloons, aqua streamers, etc, and a huge disco ball lighting up the entire room".

"M-hmm sounds good" WFIU nodded in approval. "Okay so we'll keeping working on it and we need to plan all the food that will be served there and RaiKim I will need the list of people to invite in three days so I know who much to get of what".

Everyone nodded. Then deciding that they had done enough planning for the day they all left for home

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well hoped you guys liked. Also check out RaiKim's 'Expect the unexpected'. It's an awesome story that you need to check out!**

**Darren and Moonlight: R AND R!**


	5. The enemy strikes back

The enemy strike back

Later that day, Kaitlin called, Tina and Gina. "Girls great news"! "This better be important I was in the middle of finding out what shoes to wear" Tina complained.

"Oh it is I got dirt on WFIU'S party" Kaitlin said with a smirk. Tina and Gina snapped to attention at that. "Oh spill the beans"! Tina begged.

"Well I heard they were having it on Zuko's yacht" Kaitlin replied.

"What?! Oh man that's gonna be hard to beat"! Gina cried.

"I know, but I know a way we can crush those losers like the pathetic little bugs they are" Kaitlin sneered.

"And how do we do that" Tina asked. "We turn them against each other" Kaitlin answered.

"Oh nice, but how do we start" Gina asked.

"I mean they are pretty close especially Darren, WFIU and RaiKim" Tina agreed.

"Oh no worries girls. All we need to do is start with the one who WFIU meet later then the others. Moonlight" Kaitlin said.

"Oh okay I get it, we turn Moonlight against the others and then their whole geeky friendship falls apart"! Gina cried.

"Exactly and after that those nerds will be pudding in our hands" Kaitlin snickered.

"They cancel their party and we win the bet"! Tina exclaimed. "Oh yes" Kaitlin said with a wicked grin. "Just leave it all to me you two handle the party" She ordered Tina and Gina.

"Got it" The two girls said before hanging up.

As Kaitlin put her phone away she noticed Ty Lee walking near her. Kaitlin smiled and ran over to the acrobat.

"Ty Lee just the person I was looking for" She smirked.

A few minuets later Moonlight sat in the silver bakery eating a piece of chocolate cake when Ty Lee entered and ran over to where Katara sat and whispered something to her. Moonlight was close enough that she could hear what they were saying.

"Guess what I heard"? Ty Lee whispered.

"What"? Katara asked.

"W.I.T.C.H. fan is thinking about cutting Moonlight from her party" Ty Lee told her.

Moonlight nearly choked on the bit of cake she had just taken. WFIU was thinking about doing what to her?!

"Why would she do that"? Katara asked.

"All I heard was that WFIU thought Moonlight was unimportant because they already have more then enough people to plan the party she and her other friends are holding" Ty Lee replied.

Moonlight didn't bother to hear the rest. She stood up from where she sat and stormed out of the bakery to find WFIU.

WFIU and RaiKim sat in the park on a bench talking about W.I.T.C.H. and avatar when Moonlight walked over to them.

"Hey Moonlight what's up" RaiKim greeted with a smile.

Instead of answering Moonlight stared steadily at WFIU. "W.I.T.C.H. fan could I have a word with you alone for a minute"?

WFIU nodded slowly not sure what was going on and RaiKim got up and walked away.

"What's up"? WFIU asked. "Don't play dumb with me"! Moonlight cried her eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about" WFIU asked. Moonlight rolled her eyes.

"I heard Ty Lee tell Katara that you said I wasn't important in the party planning" Moonlight sneered.

"What I never said that"! WFIU cried in defense and shock.

"Then were did Ty Lee hear it huh"?! Moonlight said her voice rising with anger.

"I don't know, but I promise you I never said that Moonlight" WFIU said looking her friend straight in the eye.

Seeing the serious look on her friends face Moonlight calmed down. "Okay I'm sorry". Then she giggled. "What was I thinking it was probably just a stupid rumor".

"Totally I mean Ty Lee must have come up with it. She's a total gossip" WFIU laughed.

As the two friends walked off Kaitlin stood nearby. She had seen the whole thing. With a smirk she walked off.

WFIU had convinced Moonlight this time, but Moonlight still had some doubt. The cracks were there now all that Kaitlin needed to do was deliver the finale blow.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Uh-oh looks likes Kaitlin's up to no good**

**RaiKim and Moonlight: R AND R!**


	6. The gang loses one

The gang loses one

The next day Moonlight was walking through town. She kept on hearing the rumor about WFIU cutting her from the party and tried hard to ignore it. But is would not leave her alone.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went to see Efram. She found Efram on the front steps of her house.

"Hey E" She greeted. "Hey what's up"? Efram asked as Moonlight sat on the steps next to her.

"Well there's this rumor going on about WFIU thinking I'm not important in the party planning" Moonlight explained.

"Yeah I heard. Have you talked to WFIU about this"? Efram asked. "Yes she said she had no idea about it" Moonlight replied.

"Well then trust her. If WFIU said she had no idea, then she had no idea" Efram said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But I don't know her like you do E. I've only known her for a couple months" Moonlight cried.

"Well I know but just think about it okay" Efram said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"Okay E I'll try" Moonlight said. Then she got up and walked away.

She hadn't gone to far when Sokka ran up to her. "Hey Moonlight. I'm guessing you heard the rumor huh"? He asked.

"About WFIU cutting me from the party yeah I heard" Moonlight said.

"Oh you mean you haven't heard the other one"? Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

Moonlight's head shot up. "What 'other one'"? She asked.

"The one about RaiKim and Flops95 saying that they thought your decoration ideas where stupid and totally unnecessary" Sokka explained.

Moonlight felt her heart lurch. First cutting her from the party and now they were calling her decorations stupid. That was it.

A few minuets later she found WFIU RaiKim, Darren and the others all sitting on Efram's front steps. Then they burst out laughing.

"They're probably laughing at me" Moonlight muttered to herself.

"Hey Moonlight" Pasha waved seeing her friend.

Not too far way Kaitlin stood watching this with an evil smile on her face. She had told the second rumor to Sokka and she had seen him tell it to Moonlight.

Moonlight walked over speedily and glared at Flopsy95 and RaiKim. "So my decorations are stupid huh"?! She asked angrily.

"What"? Everyone asked shocked.

"You heard what I said. I bet you all think that don't you"! Moonlight yelled tears stinging her eyes.

"Moonlight what are you talking about" Flopsy95 asked.

"Don't play coy! I heard the second rumor and there are probably a lot more that you jerks have spread"! Moonlight cried.

Kaitlin smirked wider. Here was the moment she had hoped for.

"I thought you guys were my friends, but apparently I was wrong"! Moonlight said a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Moonlight what are saying"? RaiKim asked.

"I'm saying you can plan the party without me! I don't want to be part of this lousy, lying, group anymore"! Moonlight screamed. With that she ran away.

The gang looked at each other shocked and Kaitlin smirked and walked away very pleased with herself. It was only a matter of time before the rest of them split apart.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Great now that we lost Moonlight what will happen**

**RaiKim and Darren: R AND R TO FIND OUT!!**


	7. The group finds out

The group finds out

It had been two days since Moonlight had spilt from the group and the others hadn't really spoken to each other since. They didn't even seem to care about the party anymore. Usually WFIU or Efram would see Moonlight and try to talk to her but every time she ran away from them. Finally RaiKim called the others and they agreed to ask Yan Lin for help.

Later the six friends all meet up at The Silver dragon and walked in. "Hey guys" Hay Lin greeted as she walked over to them. "So, the usual table"? She asked.

"We're here to talk to Yan Lin actually" Darren said.

"Okay, well she's in the kitchen" Hay Lin jabbing her thumb in the direction. The others nodded thank you and walked into the kitchen.

"Yan Lin can we talk to you for a second" Flopsy95 asked the old woman.

"Of course you can" Yan Lin replied as she sat down.

"Well Moonlight split from the group" Pasha said to Yan Lin.

"She won't e-mail me" Efram said.

"She blocked me off her online friend list" RaiKim added.

"She won't answer any of my voice messages"! Flopsy95 put in.

"She won't reply to any of my stories" Darren cried.

"And she won't come any where near any of us"! WFIU concluded throwing her hands in the air.

"That is serious" Yan Lin said. Then she thought for a second.

"Well do you know why she left"? The former air guardian asked.

"She said it had something to do with rumors" RaiKim answered.

"Oh yes I heard those rumors" Yan Lin said. Then she thought for a second. "Well do you think maybe hearing these rumors stressed her"? She asked

"I doubt it. Moonlight was always so calm and collected I can't believe she'd get all worked about those stupid rumors" Darren replied.

"Well maybe someone was jealous of you seven" Yan Lin suggested.

This got the gang thinking. Who could be jealous of them? Then all their eyes widened.

**"KAITLIN"!** They screamed turning to look at each other.

A few minuets later the six angry teens walked through town trying to find the lying she-devil herself. It didn't take long for them to find her.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of the west" Pasha sneered as they cornered Kaitlin.

"What is it geeks"? Kaitlin asked bored.

"We know you started the rumors about Moonlight" Flopsy95 said.

"What on earth would make you think I started those rumors"? Kaitlin asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You did it to stop us from throwing the party" Efram said seething with anger.

"Fine you caught me. I started the rumors. Happy now" Kaitlin asked still bored.

WFIU raised an eyebrow. "What shouldn't you be worried or something"? She asked confused.

Kaitlin folded her arms. "I think it's you losers who should be worrying".

"And why is that" Darren asked making fists.

"Because I know that you can't plan the party with out Moonlight" Kaitlin smirked.

"Well once we tell her that you started the rumors she'll…" Pasha started.

"Oh please that girl won't girl won't listen to you no matter what you say" Kaitlin smirked. "Face it. I've won and you geeks have lost". With that Kaitlin turned her back and walked away.

Darren, RaiKin, Pasha, Efram, and Flopsy95 looked at WFIU, but the girl remained silent.

"What do we do now W.I.T.C.H. fan"? Pasha asked.

"Nothing" WFIU replied simply.

"WHAT"!? The five teens cried.

"Kaitlin's right. Without Moonlight we can never pull through with the party. We have lost" WFIU said sadly.

RaiKim stepped forward. "No Kaitlin was wrong. We can convince Moonlight that she was wrong and that we had nothing to do with the rumors and we WILL prove to Kaitlin that it takes more then just stupid rumors to bring us apart"! RaiKim cried.

With that the girl stuck her hand out. Pasha realized first. She placed her hand on RaiKim's. Flopsy95 put her hand in the pile. Then Darren, WFIU, and Efram did too.

"Get Moonlight back on three" RaiKim said. "One, two, three".

"GET MOONLIGHT BACK"! The six teens cheered bringing their hands in the air and high fiving each other. No matter what it took they would get Moonlight back and throw the greatest party their town had ever seen!

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: WO HO looks like things are going uphill for us.**

**Darren, Pasha, Flopsy95, RaiKim, and Efram: R AND R!!**


	8. The girls rock it

The girls rock it

The next day WFIU, Pasha, Efram, RaiKim and Flopsy95 were all gathered in WFIU's room.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again" Pasha said as she glanced at WFIU's room. "You are completely obsessed with Avatar and W.I.T.C.H."!

WFIU gave her half a glare that said 'like you aren't obsessed with avatar' and turned to the others.

"Okay so does anyone have any idea on how to convince Moonlight to come back"? She asked.

The four girls looked at each other with guilty looks and shook their heads meekly.

WFIU started at them in shock before slapping her forehead leaving a pink hand print on her forehead.

"You know I could have sworn you were Sokka just know" Efram joked.

"Okay ladies if we want Moonlight to come back we have to thin of something that will prove to her that she was wrong" WFIU said putting hand under her chin in thought.

After a few seconds of thinking WFIU suddenly smiled widely. "I GOT IT"! She screamed.

"What is it" Flopsy95 asked.

"I know jus the way to get Moonlight back and totally humiliate Kaitlin"! WFIU cried.

"Okay and that would be"? Pasha asked.

WFIU smirked and turned to RaiKim and Pasha. Unfortunately RaiKim and Pasha were fast asleep. WFIU sighed. "Efram would you mind"?

Efram smirked and pulled a megaphone. She put it right in between the two sleeping girls and yelled into it.

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLUGS"!** Efram yelled. RaiKim and Pasha jolted awake panting heavily like they had just been scared to death. The two girls sent dangerous glares at Efram who only laughed.

WFIU giggled before remembering that task at hand. "Ladies I want you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to tell you".

RaiKim and Pasha nodded and WFIU went on. "Okay so what I want to you to do is go over to Kaitlin's house and get as close to her window as you can and use this to record anything you hear about us and Moonlight" She said handing the RaiKim a mini tape recorder.

"Is that clear"? WFIU asked them.

Pasha and RaiKim saluted her. "Yes ma'am"! They said in unison.

WFIU raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do again"?

"Listen in on your phone calls"? RaiKim suggested.

"No-YOU DID WHAT NOW"?! WFIU shirked.

"Nothing" RaiKim said immediately while Pasha giggled.

Later Pasha and RaiKim arrived at Kaitlin's house and crept toward the Kaitlin's window. Luckily for them Kaitlin's parents weren't home and there were no neighbors anywhere.

"Are you sure this will work"? Pasha asked nervously.

"Positive" RaiKim replied with a smile.

"Only fools are positive RaiKim" Pasha snorted.

RaiKim smirked. "Are you sure"?

"I'm positive" Pasha answered immediately. Then her eyes widened. "Oh I fell for it"! She cried smacking her forehead at her own stupidity.

It didn't take the two girls long to find Kaitlin's window. "Oh man that's a high window" Pasha said.

"Yep it is" RaiKim agreed. Then she smiled. "Pasha I need you to lift me onto your shoulders".

Pasha sighed and bent down enough for RaiKim to step onto her shoulders. When Pasha stood up straight RaiKim was right under Kaitlin's window sill. She could hear Kaitlin talking on her cell phone. She got the recorder ready in case she said something.

"Oh things are going great Tina those geeks are falling right into my hands" Kaitlin said. RaiKim immediately pressed the recording button.

"I mean all it took were two rumors and that idiot Moonlight totally split the group just like that"! Kaitlin laughed.

RaiKim smirked she was getting al sorts of dirt. Pasha however wasn't having nearly as much fun. Her shoulders were burning with pain right now.

Kaitlin continued. "And those other losers actually think they can convince her that I'm the one that started the rumors. Well actually I did, but Moonlight will never believe them. Like I said, pudding in our hands".

RaiKim smiled and hopped of Pasha's shoulders. "I got the dirt now let's go" She said. The two girls quickly left the house giggling evilly.

That night WFIU came to the radio station with the recorder. The man who ran the station owed her a favor and this was the biggest thing he could do for her.

"Hey Steve" She called. "Hey WFIU, how are things going"? Steve asked as he walked over.

"Well do you think I could do something really quick"? She asked.

At Moonlight's house she was listening to the radio like she always did when she heard a familiar voice when she never thought she would hear again.

"Hey everybody it's W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT here." Moonlight sighed and was about to turn off the radio when something stopped her.

"This is something special for my friend Moonlight well at least I hope she's still my friend. Moonlight this is something that I hope you're listening to".

Meanwhile Kaitlin was in her bedroom bored to death when she turned on the radio and heard something shocking.

"Moonlight this is something I hope you're listening to" WFIU's voice said.

Then the broadcast started.

"Oh things are going great Tina. Those geeks are falling right into my hands. I mean all it took were two rumors and that idiot Moonlight totally split form the group just like that! And those other losers actually think they can convince her that I'm the one who started the rumors. Well actually I did, but Moonlight will never believe them. Like I said, pudding in our hands"!

Moonlight was crying as she listened to the broadcast. Her friends had been right! She couldn't believe she had been such an idiot.

Kaitlin's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that those geeks had outwitted her. She didn't know it but Pasha, RaiKim, Flopsy95, and Efram were watching this all from Kaitlin's window only this time they had brought ladders so they could all see the priceless look on Kaitlin's face.

In his room Darren shook his head at the unbelievable plot his friends had done.

"Those girls are crazy geniuses" He laughed as he listened to the radio station.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan Flopsy95, Efra, Pasha, and RaiKim: WE DID IT!!**

**Darren: R AND R!!**


	9. The party continues

**_W.I.T._C.H. fan: Hey guys really sorry I haven't been updating for the past few weeks but I'm back and ready to rock and roll!**

The party continues

The next day WFIU, Pasha, Flopsy95, RaiKim, Efram, and Darren all walked to the park to plan the party and found Moonlight sitting on a bench. When she saw them Moonlight jumped up.

"Look guys I'm really, really sorry about everything and I know I was wrong and can I please be apart of the group again"? She asked.

In response her friends ran up and gave her a group hug. "Of course you can be apart of the group again" RaiKim replied.

"Yeah who else am I gonna get to do all my chores"? Darren asked with a smirk.

"DARREN"! WFIU, Pasha, Flopsy95, RaiKim, Efram and Moonlight all yelled.

"What it was a joke" Darren laughed.

WFIU rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Okay guys so what do we do about the party"? Flopsy95 asked.

"Well Darren and I have arranged for the food to be delivered from the Silver Dragon but we need to have the list of people to invite by tomorrow" WFIU replied.

"I added some new people to the list" RaiKim said pulling out the list. On the paper it read:

**Xaolin Showdown:**

Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, and Master Fung

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, and Rin

**American Dragon:**

Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Fu dog, Lao, and Haley

**Kim Possible:**

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Tim, and Jim

**Kingdom Hearts:**

Kairi, Riku, and Sora

**Other Authors:**

LadyAquarius77, dppokegirl23, Amber Pegasus, TheStupidGenius, avatarlover1, TokkaLover, and rmason

"Okay so is this it RaiKim"? Darren asked.

"Yep that's all" RaiKim nodded.

"Okay so all see how many people that is and give it to Hay Lin and have her get the food all ready" WFIU said writing it was a reminder on the palm of her hand.

"Man I hope Zuko has enough room for all these people on that yacht" Pasha laughed.

"Yep and I'll ask Toph if she would like to be a bouncer" Flopsy95 asked.

"And let's have Inuyasha keep an eye on Miroku" Moonlight added.

"Yep and we all need to keep a special eye on Kaitlin and her goonies" Pasha said with a scowl.

"Mm hmm but on the night of the party that's Toph's job" Flopsy95 agreed.

"And let's not forget we're all performing at the party so let's get ready for that too" Moonlight reminded her friends.

"Man I can't wait for this party. I know it's gonna rock"! WFIU said.

"HECK YEAH"! The other six yelled in agreement. Then they all high fived each other and laughed.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Yeah probably not the best chapter but at least it's an update right?**


	10. The friends' new plan

The friends' new plan

It had been two days since Moonlight had gone back to WFIU'S group and Kaitlin hadn't stopped raging.

"AAHHH" She screamed as she hurled a vase at the wall shattering it. Tina and Gina looked on in amazement and shock as Kaitlin stormed over her room. She was usually so calm and collected.

"Kaitlin just calm down" Tina said taking a careful step toward her friend.

"How can I calm down when those geeks are winning"?! Kaitlin yelled.

"Okay just because we couldn't make them spilt doesn't mean we still can't win the…" Gina started but was cut of by Kaitlin.

"I don't care what you have to say! All I care about is those geeks getting what they deserve"! Kaitlin screamed.

Before she could rant again a thought struck her. She smirked evilly. "Ladies I have a new plan".

Tin and Gina looked at her expectantly and she continued. "Well as you know my daddy is holding that big business dinner Thursday night".

"Yeah" Tina and Gina said slowly. Kaitlin smirked. "Well he has charged me with getting the food for the party. And my sources tell me that the Silver Dragon has very good food".

Tina spoke up. "But Kaitlin you can't use the Silver Dragon W.I.T.C.H. fan and her friends are planning on using it for-" Her eyes widened as she understood the genius of her friend's plan. She smiled. "Kaitlin you are an evil genius".

That afternoon W.I.T.C.H. fan, RaiKim, and Darren walked toward the Silver Dragon. They had already delivered all the invitations except the ones for Hay Lin, and Yan Lin, and needed to tell Yan Lin how much food they would need.

As they walked into the restaurant to their astonishment they saw Kaitlin walking out of the kitchen. They quickly ran behind the fish tank and watched Kaitlin leave.

"What is she doing here" RaiKim asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know but I have a feeling she's up to something" Darren said.

"Me too and something tells me it's not gonna be good" WFIU agreed.

The friends quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Yan Lin looking at a piece of paper with worried eyes.

"Hey Yan Lin what's up"? RaiKim greeted as the woman looked up at them.

Yan Lin smiled at them. "Oh just doing some restaurant business. What can I help you with"?

Darren smiled and pulled out the invitations. "We would like to invite you and Hay Lin to a party that we are holding" He said.

Yan Lin smiled. "I would love to come and I'm sure Hay Lin won't want to miss it".

"Great we also need you guys to prepare some food for us if it's not too much trouble" WFIU said handing Yan Lin a piece of paper with how much food they would need.

Yan Lin looked over the list and smiled. "Well it doesn't seem like it will be a problem. When do you need to the food"?

"Thursday" RaiKim answered.

Yan Lin smiled instantly fell. She sighed. "I am sorry but I'm afraid we won't be able to help you".

"WHAT"?! The three friends yelled.

Yan Lin sighed again. "Kaitlin's father is holding a business party Thursday and Kaitlin hired us to prepare the food" She explained.

"Can't you manage to fit in some time to help us out"?! RaiKim asked.

"The business party will be over a hundred people and since Thursday is only four days away we don't have time for anything else" Yan Lin said.

With sighs WFIU and her friends left the Silver Dragon. As soon as they were out RaiKim seethed. "Oh Kaitlin is really starting to get on my last nerve"!

Darren nodded. "Seriously that chick is just asking for an early death"!

WFIU nodded. "That girl is a demon for sure"!

Moonlight, Pasha, Efram, and Flopsy95 came over to them. "Hey guys. So is Yan Lin going to prepare the food for the party"? Pasha asked.

WFIU sighed. "Nope. Kaitlin's dad has a stupid business party on the same day as ours and that little brat get here before we did and hired the Silver Dragon to make the food for her"!

Moonlight, Flopsy95, and Efram groaned. But Pasha apparently was happy as a clam. "That's great"! She cried.

Immediately all of her friends' heads shot up and they gave her shocked looks. "Okay have you lost your mind"? RaiKim asked her friend.

"No, but what I was thinking is that we can make all the food ourselves"! Pasha said.

Moonlight shook her head. "Pasha that is…" She stopped when she realized what Pasha had said. "…The smartest thing you've ever said"!

Darren nodded. "Yeah it does sound like a lot of fun when you think about it"!

RaiKim smiled. "My family has this awesome recipe for chocolate cake so I can make that"!

WFIU smiled widely. "Okay guys our party is only four days away so we have to cook like we've never cooked before"!

"Yeah" Her friends said in agreement.

"We have to show Kaitlin that we are better then her any day"! WFIU continued.

"Totally"! Her friends cheered.

"We are going to throw the biggest party this town has ever seen"! WFIU yelled.

"YEAH"!! Her friends screamed.

While Darren, Moonlight, Pasha, RaiKim, Flopsy95, and Efram planed, WFIU smiled. 'Those six are the best friends anyone could ask for, and I wouldn't trade them for anything' She thought.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: WE CAN DO THIS!!**

**Darren and RaiKim: HECK YEAH!!**

**Pasha, Moonlight, Flopsy95 and Efram: R AND R!**


	11. Baking fun

Baking fun

The next day in Darren's kitchen WFIU, RaiKim, Pasha, Moonlight, Efram, Flopsy95 and Darren were all assembled.

"Okay so what should we start on first"? RaiKim asked.

"Chocolate cake!" Moonlight, WFIU, and Pasha cried at once.

"Okay chocolate cake it is" Darren laughed.

Moonlight had brought over a few cook books and no she was looking through a cake book trying to find an easy and fast way to make chocolate cake.

"What about the supreme chocolate cake"? She asked.

"Is it easy to make"? Pasha asked.

"Well it does seem to have pretty easy instructions on making it" Efram said looking the recipe over.

"Okay so we need flour, eggs, milk, and anything chocolate" Moonlight said snapping the book shut with a smile.

After the ingredients' were brought out WFIU, Darren, RaiKim, and Pasha looked at them like they weren't quite sure what do. Efram, Moonlight, and Flopsy95 had gone to the store to get ingredients for more recipes.

"So now what"? Darren asked WFIU.

She shrugged. "I don't know".

"I say we through it all in a bowel and mix it up" RaiKim said.

"Yeah let's do that" Pasha agreed.

So they went to work baking the cake. Unfortunately it didn't go like they had planned.

As Pasha was walking by holding the flour WFIU accidentally dropped some eggs and Pasha slipped on them. The flour flew across the room and landed on RaiKim who was holding the melted chocolate in a pan. She was so shocked she threw the chocolate and it landed splat on Darren. The chocolate was so hot that Darren threw the pitcher of water he was holding across the room and it drenched WFIU and Pasha.

They all looked around the egg, flour, chocolate, and water drenched kitchen. Then the four of them burst out laughing.

"I hope the others are having better luck then we are" RaiKim laughed shaking flour out of her hair.

"Come on guys let's get back to work" WFIU said.

After Darren and WFIU had somewhat cleaned up the kitchen and after RaiKim and Pasha had gotten the ingredients out again they proceeded with baking the cake.

WFIU separated the eggs and put them in the bowel. Darren, dumped in a few cups of flour, RaiKim poured in the melted chocolate, and Pasha mixed it all up.

Then they put it in the oven to bake. After a few minuets the timer went off and they got out the cake.

"It's looks pretty good if you ask me" Darren said.

"I think we should taste it just to make sure" RaiKim said.

Pasha got out a fork and ate a bit of the cake. Instantly she spit it back out.

"Whoa that tastes nasty"! She cried.

WFIU giggled. "I think we should wait until the others get back since they're the ones who really know how to cook anything".

After another half hour Moonlight, Efram, and Flopsy95 came back only to find WFIU, Darren, Pasha, and RaiKim playing Twister.

"Right foot blue" RaiKim instructed.

Darren, WFIU, and Pasha all tried but they ended up falling down laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Efram asked.

"We thought you guys were working on the chocolate cake" Flopsy95

"We tried and it didn't go so hot" Pasha said.

"So we thought we'd wait for you guys to get back" WFIU added.

"Well why are you playing Twister"? Moonlight asked.

"We were bored" Darren said simply.

Shaking their heads Moonlight, Efram, and Flopsy95 walked into the kitchen. WFIU, Darren, RaiKim and Pasha looked on in amazement as their friends mixed the ingredients and baked the cake in 45 minuets flat.

"How did you guys move so fast?" Pasha asked.

"Years of baking experience" Moonlight replied with a smile.

WFIU, and her three friends looked at each other as if to say 'We have a lot of work to do"!


	12. The day before

The day before

The days passed like minuets for WFIU and her friends. Moonlight, Efram, and Flopsy95 had baked all the food themselves as WFIU, Darren, Pasha and RaiKim had been forever banished from the kitchen when they blew up a lasagna four times in a row.

W.I.T.C.H. fan, Pasha, and Efram had gone through all their CD's finding the right tunes to play at the party, RaiKim had helped Flopsy95 and Moonlight with the decorations, Darren was the organizer, and they all worked on the song that they would be singing at the end of the party.

Well the day before the party arrived faster then the seven friends thought it would and WFIU was a nervous wreck.

When they all assembled at Zuko's yacht to set things up WFIU would not stop talking about about what would happen if they failed.

"What if no one comes? What if it's a disaster? What if we have to serve Kaitlin and her friends?" And she just went on and on.

Finally RaiKim couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to her friend and slapped her numerous times across the face. "Get a grip girl!" She cried.

WFIU nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Then she walked over and helped Efram set up the speakers and her equipment.

Outside Tina and Gina sat in the trees with binoculars and walkie-talkies spying on the friends.

Tina pressed a button on hers. "Kaitlin all their doing is setting up and talking though RaiKim did just slap W.I.T.C.H. fan across the face a couple times."

"Well keep on the lookout. We can't let those losers win the bet!" Kaitlin yelled on the other end before signing out. Tina sighed and turned to Gina. "Why do I feel like I'm being used for an evil witch's purposes?"

Gina shrugged. "I don't know." Tine shrugged as well and they went back to their jobs.

Inside the yacht WFIU and Pasha were talking about how the season finale of Avatar should have ended.

"I mean think about it! Katara and Zuko have way better chemistry then Katara and Aang!" WFIU cried. (Sorry kataang fans!)

Pasha nodded. "And what about Sukka? That pairing makes no sense to me at all. And Suki hasn't even cracked a joke throughout all of the seasons. It's just despicable! TOKKA IS THE WAY OF THE FURTURE!!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

Moonlight, and Flopsy95 rolled their eyes. "Okay we all know you guys hated how the pairings for avatar went but you have to expect the fact that Zutara and Tokka will never happen in a mill-"

They trailed off when they saw the terrifying sight of WFIU and Pasha standing in chibi style above them at least ten feet taller with fire blazing behind them and their eyes were white and narrowed to slits.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"** The girls bellowed.

Moonlight and Flopsy95 were clinging to each other in terror and were shaking. "We said that Zutara and Tokka are the way of the future" Moonlight said with a cheesy smile.

WFIU and Pasha immediately shrank and went back to normal. "Good" They said with smiles before they walked off very pleased with themselves. Moonlight and Flopsy95 glared at them.

"I swear that is the fifth time they've done that to us!" Moonlight cried.

Efram then walked up to them carrying large bags. "Guys you have to get over here and check these out!" She cried.

Darren and the others looked at the bags curiously. "What are those?" RaiKim asked.

Efram smiled. "Well I was walking around town yesterday and I walked by some stores and found the best outfits for us to wear tomorrow night!"

With that she opened the bags and her friends looked in awe at the precious items that lay in them.

In the trees Tina and Gina's eyes widened at the sight of the clothes. Tina quickly connected to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin I have bad news" Tina said.


	13. The party of the century

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Hey everybody! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the party is on. The bad news: this is the final chapter. I know it's sad, but this chapter will make up for it. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and they are:**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Dppokegirl23**

**PashaKovalevFangirl205**

**MoonlightSpirit**

**Flopsy95**

**Souls Shinigami**

**Zutaralover101**

**Eframtheretardedrabbit**

**Amber Pegasus**

**Well that's all now on with the final chapter!**

The party of the century

The next morning WFIU and her friends met at the yacht.

"Okay everybody ready for this?" RaiKim asked. They all nodded and went into the yacht.

They went through all the things that they had done and fixed any loose ends. After an hour everything was ready.

"Okay so Moonlight you have all the food ready right?" Darren asked his friend.

"Yep, it's all ready to be eaten."

"And we all know our own solo songs and the song we sing together right?" WFIU asked.

In answer, Flopsy95, Pasha, Efram, RaKim and Moonlight saluted her.

WFIU shook her head. Then her eyes widened, and she burst into insane laughter.

"I think that girl needs some medication" RaiKim said.

"W.I.T.C.H. fan are you okay?" Moonlight asked.

WFIU wiped away a tear.

"I'm fine, but you know what I just realized?"

"What" Darren asked.

WFIU snickered. "That with all the time she spent making sure we didn't win, Kaitlin probably forgot to plan her own party!"

When they heard that, all seven friends laughed their heads off.

That night all the guests to the party showed up in a long line. Toph stood at the front letting people in or keeping them out.

As the guests walked in, Efram played really funky tunes and the guests couldn't help but start to dance.

WFIU and RaiKim walked over to the refreshment table. WFIU was wearing a denim jacket, purple shirt and a denim skirt. RaiKim wore a rose colored shirt and a long denim skirt. Their clothes were nice, but they didn't compare to what they would wear later.

"I think we're off to a pretty good start" RaiKim laughed. WFIU nodded and held up her glass of water. RaiKim got the hint and held up her glass of punch.

"Cheers!" Both girls said tapping their glasses together before taking a drink.

About an hour of dancing, laughing, and eating passed. One time WFIU and Moonlight actually had to drag Pasha away from Inuyasha because she tried to hit on him. (Sorry Pasha but you said you would hit on him remember?) WFIU and RaiKim made sure that Taranee and Zuko shared a dance, as well as Irma and Sokka.

Then WFIU, Pasha, Moonlight, Darren, RaiKim Efram, and Flopsy95 went into separate rooms to prepare for their songs.

In the main room the music stopped and the lights dimmed. On the stage fog began to gather and WFIU's voice was heard. "Ladies and gentlemen I present for your entertainment the one, the only, the rockin: Darren Matthias!"

All the guests cheered as Darren stepped on the stage. He wore a black leather jacket and denim pants, along with his signature sunglasses. Then he began to sing.

Darren: **Open up your eyes**

**Take a look at me**

**Get the picture fixed in your memory**

**I'm driven by the rhythm**

**Like the beat of a heart**

**And I won't stop**

**Until I start to stand out**

**Stand out**

**Some people settle for the typical things**

**Livin all their lives**

**Waiting in the wings**

**It aint a question of 'if'**

**Just a matter of time**

**Before I move to the front of the line**

**Once you're watching every move that I make**

**You gotta believe that I got what it takes**

**To stand out above the crowd**

**Even I gotta shout out loud**

**Till mine is only face you see**

**Gonna stand out**

**Till you notice me**

**If the squeaky wheel's always getting the grease**

**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace**

**And I do it all again**

**Till I get it done**

**Until I become your number one**

**No method to the madness**

**And no means of escape**

**Gonna break every rule**

**Or bend em all out of shape**

**It aint a question of 'how'**

**Just a matter of when**

**You get the message**

**That I'm tryin to send**

**I'm under a spell**

**I'm in over my head**

**And you know I'm going all the way to the end**

**To stand out**

**Above the crowd**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**Till mine is the only face you see**

**Gonna stand out**

**Till you notice me, yeah**

**If I can make you stop**

**And take a look at me**

**Instead of just**

**Walkin on**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**If it was getting you to notice**

**I'm alive**

**All I need is half a chance**

**A second thought, a second glance to prove**

**I got whatever it takes**

**It's a piece of cake**

**To stand out above the crowd**

**Even I if I gotta shout out loud**

**Till mine is the only face you see**

**Gonna stand out, stand out**

**Stand out**

**Stand out**

**Till mine is the only face you see**

**Gonna stand out**

**Till you notice me**

As soon as Darren finished the audience burst into loud applause. Darren bowed and walked off stage. Then RaiKim's voice was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the very talented: W.I.T.C.H. fan in Utah!"

WFIU walked on the stage wearing a light blue shiny sweater and a long ice blue skirt with a white flower in her hair. She began to sing.

WFIU: I** still hear our voice**

**When you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness**

**But I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard**

**To survive**

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise**

**When I fall**

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel m heat beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

As the song ended the crowd cheered for WFIU. She bowed and walked off stage.

Darren's voice was heard this time. "Ladies and gentlemen, the amazing RaiKim!"

RaiKim walked on the stage wearing a blue leather jacket, a white shirt, a black skirt, and black tights. She started to sing.

RaiKim: **What you want**

**Baby I got**

**What you need**

**Do you know I got it?**

**All I'm asking**

**Is for a little respect**

**When you come home, hey baby**

**When you get home**

**I aint gonna do you wrong**

**While you're gone**

**Aint gonna do you wrong**

**Cause I don't wanna**

**All I'm asking**

**Is for a little respect**

**When you come home, hey baby**

**When you get home**

**I'm about to give ya**

**All my money**

**And all I'm asking**

**In return honey**

**Is to give me my profits**

**When you get home, yeah**

**Ooo, your kisses**

**Sweeter then honey**

**And guess what**

**So is my money**

**All I want you**

**To do for me**

**Is give it to me**

**When you get home**

**Yeah baby**

**Whip it to me**

**When you get home, now**

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Find out what it means to me**

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Take care, TCB**

**Oh, sock it to me**

**Sock it to me**

**Sock it to me**

**Sock it to me**

**A little respect**

**Whoa, babe**

**A little respect**

**I get tired**

**Keep on tryin'**

**You're runnin out of fooling**

**And I aint lying**

**Re, re, re, respect**

**When you come home**

**Or you might walk in**

**And find out I'm gone**

**I got to have**

**A little respect**

The music stopped and the crowd applauded. RaiKim bowed and walked off the stage. Efram's voice was heard. "Everyone I present to you the fabulous: Moonlight!"

Moonlight walked onto the stage wearing a black dress that stopped at her ankles with long back gloves. She began to sing.

Moonlight: **You were so blind**

**To let me go you had it all boy**

**You didn't know**

**No one you'll find**

**Will ever be**

**Closer to all your dreams then me**

**Believing the grass would be greener**

**You told yourself**

**'I just don't need her now'**

**But I know you'll soon discover**

**You're never satisfied**

**With any other**

**Someday oo someday**

**The one you gave away**

**Will be the only one your wishing for**

**Someday, hey, hey**

**Boy you're gonna pay**

**Cause I'm the one who's keepin score**

**You'll change your mind**

**And call my name**

**Soon as you find their all the same**

**And when you find yourself alone**

**Don't come a-crying**

**You should have known**

**Believe my I'm not pretending**

**It's not hard to predict**

**This ending now**

**Cause I know you'll soon discover**

**You're needing me in spite of**

**All the others**

**Someday, Oo, someday**

**The one you gave away**

**Will be the only one**

**Your wishing for**

**Someday, hey, hey,**

**Boy your gonna pay**

**Cause I'm the one**

**Who's keeping score**

**Someday, Oo, someday**

**The one you gave away**

**Will be the only one**

**You're wishing for**

**Someday, hey, hey**

**Boy you're gonna pay**

**Cause I'm the one who's keeping score**

**Maybe now you just can't conceive**

**That they'll ever come a time**

**When you're cold and lonely**

**Baby, how could you ever believe**

**That another could replace me**

**The one and only**

**But when you're down**

**In your time of need**

**And you're thinking**

**That you might be coming back**

**To own me**

**Just think again**

**Cause I won't need your love anymore!**

**Someday, Oo, someday**

**The one you gave away**

**Will be the only one**

**You're wishing for**

**Someday, hey, hey**

**Boy you're gonna pay**

**Cuase I'm the one who's keeping score**

**Someday!**

The crowd cheered as Moonlight bowed and walked off the stage. WFIU's voice was heard once again.

"Everyone I present to you the wonderful: Pasha!"

Pasha walked onto the stage wearing a light purple dress that hooked on the back of her neck. Then she sang.

Pasha: **See the people walking down the street**

**Fall in line**

**Just watching all their feet**

**They don't know where they want to go**

**But they're walking in time**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat, yeah**

**They got the beat**

**All the kids just getting out of school**

**They can't wait to hang out and be cool**

**Hand around till quarter after twelve**

**That's when they fall in line**

**Kids got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat, yeah**

**Kids got the beat!**

**Go-Go music really makes us dance**

**Do the Pony puts us in a trance**

**Do the Watusi just give us a chance**

**That's when they fall in line**

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat, yeah**

**We got it!**

**We got the beat**

**Everybody get on your feet**

**We know you can dance to the beat**

**Jumpin-get down**

**Round, and round, and roune**

**We got the beat!**

Every one clapped and cheered for Pasha as she bowed and walked off stage. Flopsy95's voice was heard.

"Everyone give it up for the amazing: Efram!"

Efram walked on the stage wearing a short sea-green dress. Then she sang.

Efram: **Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods**

**Where's the street wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds**

**Isn't there a white knight**

**Upon a fiery steed**

**Late at night**

**I toss and I turn**

**And I dream of what I need**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero**

**Till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero**

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he gotta be larger than life**

**Larger than life**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasies**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

**Up where the mountains**

**Meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning**

**Spits the sea**

**I would swear that there's someone**

**Somewhere watching me**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

**And the storm and the flood**

I** can feel his approach**

**Like a fire in my blood**

**I'm holding out for a hero**

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero!**

On the final note of the song the audience burst into applause. Efram smiled, bowed, and walked off stage. Darren, WFIU and RaiKim now sounded together.

"Now we have the one, the only: FLOPSY95!"

Flopsy95 walked on stage wearing a light purple shirt and a black skirt. She began to sing.

Flopsy95: **Oh, and it's alright**

**And it's coming on**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**Love is good**

**Love can be strong**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**Do you remember the day**

**(That sunny day)**

**When you first came my way**

**I said no one could take your place**

**And if you get hurt**

**By the little things I say**

**I can put that smile back on your face**

**Oh, and it's alright**

**And it's coming on**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**Love is good**

**Love can be strong**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**A love like ours**

**Can never fade away**

**You know it's only just began**

**You gave me your love**

**I just can't stay away no**

**I know you are the only one**

**And it's alright**

**And it's coming on**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**Love is good**

**Love can be strong**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**And it's alright**

**And it's coming on**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

**Love is good**

**Love can be strong**

**We gotta get it right back**

**To where we started from**

As she finished the crowd cheered and clapped loudly. Flopsy95 smiled and bowed. Then she spoke into the microphone.

"Now everyone my friends and I will would be honored to sing you a very special song. 'We rock' from the Disney channel movie 'Camp Rock'!" She declared. Darren, WFIU, RaiKim, Pasha, Moonlight, and Efram joined Flopsy95 on stage each carrying their one microphones'.

As the friends spoke about a few things, Kaitling, Tina, Gina, Mark, Tony, and Ryan appeared. They had somehow managed to sneak past Toph and were watching the whole scene.

"I can't believe this" Kaitlin fumed.

Mark nodded. "I know the girls actually look hot tonight!"

Tony and Ryan nodded. Tina, Gina, and Kaitlin glared at their boyfriends.

"Excuse me?" I voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a Toph standing behind them.

"Did I see you six when you were walking in here?" Toph asked.

"Yes of course you did" Kaitlin said with a nervous smile.

Toph smirked. "Nope, wrong answer!" With that Toph slammed her foot on the ground and sent Kaitlin, Tina, Gina, Mark, Tony, and Ryan flying out the door. Toph smiled very proud of herself.

"W.I.T.C.H. fan better pay me double for this" Toph laughed.

"Everyone let's get ready to rock and roll!" WFIU cried. Then she and her friends began to sing.

All: **Cause we rock!**

**We rock!**

**We rock on!**

**We rock!**

**We rock on!**

Pasha: **Come as you are**

Moonlight: **You're a superstar**

RaiKim: **World in your pocket**

**And you know it**

Efram: **You can feel that beat**

**Running through our feet**

Flopsy95: **Heart's racing fast**

**You're rock and rolling**

Darren and WFIU: **All that you need is the music**

**To take you to some other place**

**Where you know you belong**

All: **Raise your hand up**

**In the air and scream**

**We're finding our voice**

**Following our dreams**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the worlds**

**Gonna bring us down**

**The louder we go**

**Well the better we sound**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

RaiKim: **Finally letting go**

Moonlight: **Loosing all control**

Pasha: **We won't stop ourselves**

**Cause we love it**

Flopsy95: **We're not afraid to be**

**Everything you see**

Efram: **No more hiding out**

**We're gonna own it**

WFIU and Darren: **All that you need**

**Is the music to take you**

**To some other place**

**Where you know you belong**

All: **Raise your hands up**

**In the air and scream**

**We're finding our voice**

**Following our dreams**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's**

**Gonna bring us down**

**The louder we go**

**Well the better we sound**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

**We've got the music**

**In our souls**

**And it's the thing**

**We want the most**

**It picks us up**

**When we fall down**

**And turns our world around**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

RaiKim, WFIU and Pasha: **Everyday**

**And every night**

All: **We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

WFIU: **It's all we wanna**

**Do in life**

All: **Raise your hands up**

**In the air and scream**

**We're finding our voice**

**Following our dream**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's**

**Gonna bring us down**

**The louder we go**

**Well the better we sound**

**Cause we rock**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**We rock on!**

**We rock**

**We rock**

**WE ROCK!**

One the last note of the song, the part guests went wild. They were cheering and clapping like maniacs. WFIU, Darren, RaiKim, Pasha, Flopsy95, Moonlight, and Efram held hands and bowed to the crowd. Then they smiled at each other and put their hands on top of each other's.

"Friends for life, on three" WFIU instructed. "One, two, three!"

"FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" They all screamed, high fiving each other and doing a group hug.

WFIU smiled. Her friends were the best in the world and she would trade them for anything! They so totally rocked hard!

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well that's it for this story! Darren, RaiKim, Pasha, Moonlight, Flopsy95, and Efram, you guys are most defiantly the best friends ever and thanks for always having when my back on things! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**


End file.
